Hielo y sombras
by kira taisho
Summary: ellos se hacian bromas todo el tiempo, pero esa "broma" colmo la paciencia del mago / mal sumari lo se, pero bue... el que quiere lee, dedicado a mi nee-chan y a todas las fans de Rogue


Es un desvarió mio, como no hay casi nada de Rogue... bue, disfruten... lo hice de buena fe... en fin RoguexOc, leve Gale (no me resisti, mi pareja favorita)

Ft le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama

posible occ

_-pensamiento-_

* * *

Se puso una camisa, jeans y unas zapatillas y salio de su casa sin siquiera saludar a Sting y Yukino que venían caminando hacia su dirección.

El ya estaba harto, no es como si no pasase un buen rato cuando se hacían bromas la dragon slayer de hielo y el... Pero ella actuaba extraño y lo de esa mañana lo había dejado aun mas confundido, pero de algo estaba seguro y era que ella lo volvía loco, si, sabia que lo atraía, sus sueños húmedos con ellos dos de protagonistas se lo habían confirmado... Y sabía que algo sentía por la ojiplata ya que pensaba en ella todo el tiempo... Pero... Ella lo odiaba, ¿no?, por eso le gastaba bromas de mal gusto...

Camino hasta el gremio de Fairy tail, ella era una maga de ese gremio. Entro y empezó a buscar a los amigos de la chica bajo todas las miadas curiosas.

Natsu, muy inocente... Gajeel, dudaba que supiese mucho sobre mujeres... Lucy, mejor no... Cana, menos, todo el gremio se enteraría... Makarov, sus años de conquistar chicas ya ni los recordaría... Wendy, muy pequeña para enterarse de lo que la ds de hielo le había echo... Erza, dudaba que pudiese ayudarlo sin poner en riesgo su vida... Mirajane, muy rara...

-_Piensa, debe haber alguien normal en este gremio...-_

Solo quedaba alguien... La ratita de biblioteca, ella conocía a Hecate... Tal vez podía ayudarlo... Para esas alturas ya estaba resignado a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba luego de las bromas de la chica.

-Que buscas aquí jovencito...- dijo Makarov al ver al mago de saber

Todo el gremio se volteo, genial, una cosa era que una persona se enterara que necesitaba consejos de como tratar a Kat... Otra que todo Fairy tail se enterase... Pero, necesitaba ayuda, sino se volvería loco.

-Necesito ayuda... Con... Con Kat...-

-Te gusssssta...- hablo cierto exeed azul.

-No digas idioteces, gato bobo... Solo es que a estado actuando extraño...-

-Yo lo ayudare...- hablo Levy.

el pelinegro suspiro al oír el revuelo que se armaba, muchos canturreaban que estaba enamorado de Hecate... Pero el los ignoro y siguió a la peliazul hasta la biblioteca... Uno de los pocos lugares mínima mente tranquilos...

-Te gusta verdad?- pregunto Levy una vez alli.

-Si, ¿algún problema?-

-No uses flores ni chocolates, no le gustan la cosas cursis... Solo se tu mismo...- dijo Levy pensando que quería declararse.

-No es para eso que necesito ayuda... Es que no se que le pasa...-

-Y que paso?- pregunto algo preocupada la peliazul.

-Bueno...- Empezó ya con un leve sonrojo.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Rogue acababa de salir de la ducha y entro a su habitación completamente desnudo, después de todo estaba solo, Frosh se había a pasar el día con Lector y Hana, la exeed de Hecate. Sin embargo se arrepintió de salir desnudo cuando vio a la ojiplata en su habitación, parecía buscar algo, hasta que su mirada se poso en el, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, pasando desde las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, por el torso suavemente marcado por el entrenamiento, hasta posarse en la entre pierna del chico.

Un dios a la vista de la chica, y esa mirada incomodaba al dragon slayer de las sombras, que se acerco a la cama para poder tomar su ropa interior y ponérsela, se sentía incomodo estando desnudo frente a la pelinegra.

Pero antes de que pudiese lograrlo ella lo tiro boca arriba en la cama, sujetándole los brazos para que no la apartara y le beso el cuello, lentamente fue besando, lamiendo y mordiendo hasta dejar un par de marcas rojas en el cuello del dragón de las sombras.

-K-Kat... Que haces, su-suéltame...-

Ella sujeto las muñecas del chico por encima de su cabeza, sujetándolas con fuerza ya que solo estaba usando una de sus manos para poder acariciarlo con la otra. Acaricio suavemente las mejillas cada vez mas sonrojadas, sus labios, las marcas que ella misma había echo en el cuello del pelinegro, y siguió hacia abajo, acariciando el pecho y estomago. Para luego dirigir su mano hasta las caderas del chico.

-Hecate, no es divertido, para, es una broma de mal gusto...-

-Tranquilo...-

Delicadamente fue acercando su mano, rosando apenas la piel del chico, hasta que sus dedos rosaron levemente el miembro del pelinegro.

-_Pero que me pasa... Por que me estoy excitando, joder ella me esta dominando y... Me esta gustando... _Kat... No... Para, no es divertido...-

Ella tímidamente tomo el miembro del chico, moviendo su mano delicadamente, apretando un poco en la punta, haciendo que el suspirara, indicando que le gustaba, pero aparto la mirada avergonzado, no quería mostrarse débil ante esa estúpida broma.

Ella siguió masturbandolo cada vez mas rápido, haciendo que el soltara mas suspiros y algunos gemidos ahogados.

De pronto ella paro y le soltó las manos a Rogue, el cual pensó que ya estaba satisfecha con su bromita, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que ella estaba frente a su miembro y no pudo evitar un gemido de sorpresa cuando ella le dio una lamida.

Poco a poco ella fue lamiendo hasta meterselo en la boca, chupando y mordiendo suavemente, acariciando lo que no entraba en su boca, llenando de placer al ojirubi, que cegado por el placer había puesto una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica, acariciando sus largos cabellos negros y insitandola a seguir.

El ya no reprimía sus gemidos y ella parecía disfrutar de ello.

-K-Kat... Mmm...-

Con su mano libre fue acariciando un poco mas, quería todo de el. A ambos les gustaba lo que estaba pasando, el disfrutaba de las caricias y ella disfrutaba acariciarlo y oír sus gemidos, que ya no se molestaba en contener, broma o no, estaba disfrutando.

Ella se separo un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-T-te gusta?- Pregunto mirándolo tímidamente.

-S-si, me encanta... Sigue, onegai-

El se había tragado su orgullo, ¡al demonio si era una broma! no quería que parara.

Ella sonrió y siguió en lo que estaba, hasta que el intento apartarla.

-Apártate... Voy a...-

Ella aparto las manos del pelinegro, dispuesta a terminar lo que empezó. Sintiendo el espeso liquido en su boca tras un fuerte gemido.

-No iras a...- el no pudo terminar la oración ya que vio el movimiento de la traquea de la ojiplata -Por que hiciste eso?-

-Yo...- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

El la miro buscando una explicación, pero ella solo se fue del lugar, dejándolo solo y confundido.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Levy rió suavemente, si bien Rogue no había dado muchos detalles el se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y eso le pareció adorable a la peliazul.

-Deberías ir a hablar con ella, creo que le gustas, o eso parece, siempre se sonroja al hablar de ti... Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces...-

Ella se levanto viendo la sonrisa de idiota del Cheney, sin duda esa noticia le había alegrado el día.

-Lleva protección por si acaso!- dijo mientras se iba.

¿Que? tu crees que ella y yo...-

La Mcgarden salio corriendo mientras reía, su amiga la mataría cuando supiera lo que le había dicho al pelinegro, muy a sabiendas de que ella amaba al ds de sombras. y escucho claramente el comentario de Gajeel que la esperaba en la puerta "eres una pervertida, enana" antes de que se fueran tomados de la mano hacia la casa de el ds de hierro.

Rogue se levanto decidido, la Mcgarden tenia razón, lo mejor seria hablar las cosas con la ds de hielo que intentar adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza.

* * *

Ella estaba tirada en su cama, cubierta tan solo por una toalla, sus largos cabellos negros esparcidos por la cama, aun recordaba las mejillas sonrojadas de Rogue, como apartaba el rostro para evitar mirarla, sabia que el sentía vergüenza de que le viese así, pero no por eso había parado, lo deseaba, y mucho, pero el debía odiarla, pero sus instintos la obligaron a actuar así.

aun recordaba como la había tomado del cabello, como había empezado a gemir, queriendo mas. Sin poderlo evitar se quito la toalla y llevo una de sus manos hacia abajo, tocándose suavemente, como deseaba haber sido tocada por Rogue, imaginando que eran las manos del chico. metió dos dedos en su intimidad, moviendolos en círculos durante un rato hasta que comenzó a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera, suspirando y gimiendo levemente, recordando como gemía Rogue. El cual acababa de entrar a la habitación sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que hacia, y el se fijo en cada una de las expresiones de la chica y sus movimientos, como sus dedos entraban y salían, como su pecho se movía al compás de su agitada respiración, como arqueaba levemente la espalda, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entre abiertos, se sintió tentado a ser el el que la hiciera suspirar y gemir, pero prefirió dejarla, primero quería verla. Su autocontrol estaba al limite y lo poco que le quedaba de el desapareció cuando la escucho suspirar su nombre.

Se acerco rápidamente a ella, abalanzándose como un león a su presa, besandola con pasión y apartándole la mano.

-Rogue... ¿Que... Que haces aquí?- Dijo la ojiplata sorprendida

-Había venido a hablar sobre lo que paso esta mañana... Pero ya me quedo claro por que hiciste eso...-

¿Que? Hace cuanto que...-

ella se vio interrumpida cuando los dedos del pelinegro acariciaron suavemente aquella zona tan sensible, para luego continuar lo que ella había empezado.

Ella gimió al sentir como el pelinegro movía dos dedos en su intimidad, moviendolos rápidamente mientras la besaba. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del pelinegro, acercándolo aun mas, queriendo sentir piel con piel, pero en su lugar sintió la tela de la camisa. Dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho del chico, desabotonando la camisa, gruño al sentir que los dedos del chico abandonar su intimidad para poder quitarse la camisa y arrojarla por hay.

Rogue acerco su rostro a la intimidad de la ojiplata, besando el interior de sus muslos, para luego dar una pequeña lamida a aquella zona tan sensible de la chica, escuchando como ella gemía y sintiendo una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciándolo.

Siguió lamiendo mientras se desnudaba torpemente, escuchando los gemidos de la chica.

Cuando logro quitarse la ropa interior se subió a la cama, colocándose sobre la ojiplata, y mirándola a los ojos. Ella se aferro a la espalda del dragon slayer mientras el entraba lentamente hasta sentir que algo le impedía seguir y la beso mientras rompía aquella barrera de una estocada.

Espero a que ella se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y comenzó a moverse lentamente escuchándola gemir.

Se besaron con pasión una y otra vez, haciendo que sus lenguas danzaran un baile erótico y pasional, y entre besos aquí y allá y caricias terminaron en un ritmo desenfrenado.

Sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, apenas eran acallados en esos apasionados besos hasta que ella llego a su climax y el al sentir la presión sobre su miembro y escuchar como la muchacha gemía su nombre no pudo evitar correrse también.

Tras unos segundos, cuando la sensación se había esfumado y ya tenían regulada sus respiraciones se acostaron, frente a frente abrazándose.

-Kat... Yo...-

-Que pasa Rogue-kun?-

-Yo... Bueno... Estoy enamorado de ti- soltó de golpe.

-Rogue...- susurro sorprendida.

-Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti- finalizo.

Ella sonrio y le dio un beso, para luego darse media vuelta y acomodarse para dormir entre los brazos del mago.

-Tu se los dirás a los del gremio-

-¿eso es un si?- pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la ojiplata.

-Tal vez me pase a Saber, así podre vigilar que no se te acerque ninguna perra- comento haciendo que el pelinegro riera.

* * *

**Dedicado a Nik_Drak95.**


End file.
